Total Drama Favorit Intern
by Praiseit
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has been through hell. An unwanted Orphan who was forced to fight and conquer to just survive. Joining the U.S.M.C as soon as possible, serving until he was discharged. Hard to fire a rifle with a missing arm. A soldier turns street rat having nothing to his name never expected offered an internship for some crazy teenage fear factor, the break he needed to change.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a challenge from Blade and Baits2. It's a different viewpoint at the start of Total drama where Orphan Naruto starts as an intern only to become a contestant later in the serious. The main reason the Total drama ark will be rather short-lived. He will be helping Chef and filling for Chris, not enjoying it but that's the idea.**

 **Of course, this is a Naruto x Gwen story and yes single pairing, however that relationship will start much later.**

Chris McClain, a man trying his best to be famous in many different ways. Of course, some moments he joined some different and strange opportunities. The kitten show and the boy band became a complete failure, his ice skating really made his life change with the start of a new Reality T.V show that will start in three days.

A group of Teenageres at a summer camp split into two teams and forced to go through insane challenges, and sadly unless he hires a new intern he couldn't launch this show off the ground. And other reasons, of course, the produces didn't trust him enough to handle the show to be safe for legal reasons.

So he had to hire a new employ fully, seeing how he nor Chef were exactly responsible. No amount of Black Mail would change that. Sadly of course.

So now he and his loyal friend Chef sat in a Wendy's in New York. The two staring at the boy Chef picked himself. The teenager a few years older, eighteen, nineteen something along those lines, wearing a dirty orange fading dress shirt and black jeans. He devoured his food so fast like this would be the last meal in a long time.

"So your story?" Chef asked as the short Canadian rose an eyebrow. He sounded so carrying.

"Not much to say." He said shrugging his shoulders. "My parents died at birth, well my dad beforehand. Grew up a rebel reason I was never adopted. If it wasn't for an old man teaching me martial arts I would have ended in a gang or dead in a ditch. He died by the said gang, after that my Godfather finally found me." He started.

"Of course he died so I finished what little education I could and joined the military. I was with the United States Marine Corps for about two years before we hit a crossfire. A Grenade took my arm and a buddy out. So here I am now. Unemployed and hating my life."

He finished telling them his failure of a life. He was born with nothing and every chance he was given to make something of himself he failed miserably.

"I was born in a family of six, just my siblings and I." Chef started as Chris rose an eyebrow, he never goes into his life. "Ma was a druggy, we couldn't fall back on her on anything besides sex for drugs. So being the oldest I took the spot of the adult. To get money I sold and stole, you know, standard gang life they always advertise." He started slowing down as he spoke. "Life went on and on, my mom became violent with some random dude, I ended up hiding what was left of them." He said rubbing his neck. It's not something that bright to talk about.

"Everything change though when I was drafted. My name was the first, how I had such bad luck is beyond me." He laughed at that part, is the very first letter in the draft, what type of bad luck is that?

"We were the first to touch down and leave. I will never forget anything form that war." He paused rubbing his forehead. "I came back, everything was different. I didn't recognize anyone from my family. Wouldn't even call it that really. Half of them drugged up acting like their wanna-be Ice Cube. The only thing good was my baby sister. She was an angel, always will help but never know when it's time to stop."

"She's the reason I started cooking, I was never like her. Never could wait, I cook to remember how she was. The lack of skill landed me here." He said not wanting to say what ended his family truly. He is the last of his blood, how or why doesn't matter today.

"So we both have shitty lives?" The blond said not helping this case, laughing. It was always nice meeting someone who knows how creative tragedy could be in the world. "So what the hell you two want anyway?" He finally asked not seeing the point, he was minding his own business. Trying to help some people and next thing he knew these two wanted to buy him lunch.

"I'm a new host for a reality show mix with fear factory like challenges. We have a history of being too violent and untrustworthy with the network the show will be on. They're forcing me to hire another employee."

"And you chose me for the fact I wouldn't ask for much?" Naruto said speaking their plan. He's right, many other actors and other faces the world knew would demand a massive share. A random boy plucked from the sets, the ones not drugged up and so on. Would ask enough to pass by.

The teenager, or man before them is perfect. He can handle a group of teenagers along with the challenges. Probable child's play to the other challenges he faced in his life.

"Alright I have two wants and that's it." He started, the short pretty boy nodded. A verbal contract is so much easier to deal with.

"I want to be part of every season from here on out, and equal to the first seasons reword money." He said being rather demanding to their surprise.

"Deal," Chef spoke hand held out surprising Chris, well slightly in a sense. He and Chef are both wicked in a sense, for different reasons of course. Chef has always been fighting, he didn't understand the concept of taking a breath and relaxing. He couldn't, what was that old saying?

You can take the man out of the war, but never the war out of the man?

Chris himself is just a sadism, his mother always said if it wasn't for the acting bug he would end up a killer. Good thing too, he's too puny to survive in a prison.

However, he was surprised seeing Chef so outspoken, he must like this boy. Not good seeing how he was simply going to twist his little deal. Now he has to pay him fully for each season they have.

Not much of a problem seeing his summer home is a mansion, still sucks though.

"So, when we start?" The blond asked as the two smirked, they left out the part where the campers arrive in three hours. So now he and Chris stood and some old dock. He scoffed on camera, his foot going straight through the damn dock.

This piece of shit, he could make a better one with one arm.

"And the daydreamer is Uzumaki Naruto, he will be my assistant for the seasons to come." He said as the blond just stared, mumbling under his breath as he kept talking. He really wasn't paying attention. The place bugs him. He couldn't wait to start ripping this camp apart. Repairing the horrible craft, but that's beside the point.

One by one these campers, attendants started arrive. And no surprise they're every generic teenager in the world. Party boy, Goth, Punk, Music boy, geek, nerd, and the bitch of course.

He's a believer in equal rights. If a bitch needed her jaw clipped he's your man.

He rose an eye seeing a punk with a unibrow rocking on the boat. Leaping off he made his way not looking happy at all.

"I don't like surprises." He started clearly threatening the tiny host man. Only to be lifted off the ground like a child. Yelling profoundly hung up in his shirts. Only to grumble something being tossed aside like a toy.

"Yep, your officer told me. That's why I brought this man." He said finally introducing the blond. Every finally seems to notes. The tall six-foot adult slim yet strong, wearing an orange dress shirt and black jeans. A pair of old military boats finishing with his sleeves rolled up. Showing he's missing an arm.

"Uzumaki Naruto, used to be in the U.S.M.C until his buddy took a grenade. The guys bones ripped his arm apart he had to cut it off. If you want you can try, but I wouldn't say you can screw with him," He laughed as the punk mumbled something under his breath.

Brushing himself off, he stood proudly. The Uzumaki raising an eyebrow not sure what this punk kid trying to do.

"Not sure how to do this, but thank you." The man said as the blond blinked a little shocked. For him, and so others, some on stepping up and saying thank you is something nearly unheard of. He can say he's been spit on more.

"Just did my job." The soldier spoke not sure what to say. He didn't join the military to serve his country, he may be a US citizen, but he never felt American in a sense.

He felt sick shaking his hand. With that, he made his way back to his bosses side. Saying nothing, staring blanking waiting. He's here for money, enough just to regain his life.

Contesters one by one slowly made their way with the rest. Naruto tapping his foot, this shit work will fall apart.

His attention finally caught watching a girl with orange, yes orange hair, she wasn't smart. Or something along those lines, missing the dock without a heartbeat, smacking her chin and of course falling into the water.

"Hey, hot stuff." She giggled sounding a little high is he was honest. He said nothing checking for small signs of any concussion.

"A steal jaw hu?" He asked as she giggled nodding as he left. Chris staring at him a little interested.

"Godmother is a doctor, she used to read the medical handbook to me."

"What happened?"

"The tragedy in the world grew creative." He mumbled everyone he has ever cared for died. It's hard for a person to deal with that.

Chris no stranger himself nodded leaving it at that. No one enjoys talking about a tragedy in any form or matter.

"Alright!" He held seeing each camper here.

"Meet you at camp," Naruto said a sly smile. Chris raises an eye seeing the smug look.

What the hell did he do?

The blond smiled seeing a cook yelling at some poor bastard. He whistled gaining their attention.

"Come whatch the shit show." The Uzumaki laughed as he, camera crew and chef stood watching. Laugher erupted seeing the entire dock. Laugher erupted as the group watched the pissed teens soaked in water.

"Told you didn't I?" He shouted to the host, only to be flipped off by the said man with running makeup. More than that goth girl.

After the commercial break, the campers managed to fish their belongings from the water. Dry off at meet the blond at the center of everything. The campers lined up. "Left cabin is women right is men. They're a piss of shit so don't bitch, if something happens that needs to be fixed come to me. Boys stay the hell out and visa versa." He started hearing the men curse hearing him. "I'm here to make sure you're sage, from both a challenger and camper side. Unless you brought condoms no sex, a pregnancy is the last thing we want on this show. Now, go to whatever the hell normal teens do. In ten minutes I'll show you everything else." The blond started only to stop. Seeing a busty blond girl wearing some cowboy theme outfit raise her hand.

"Yes?" He said looking at the girl strangely.

"Since I'm the prettiest can I have Ocean view?" She asked flirting with the blond. He rose an eyebrow, maybe it was the aggressive nature of Tsunade or the fact he too is blond. The busty blond in a cowboy theme outfit. Didn't interest him at all.

"Okay first off flattery will go nowhere. Unless you have orange hair and a goth." Those are his type. He didn't know why, well the first is just his favorite and best color in the world. The last one, he didn't know. Maybe because of the still ha that shimmering output in life, well, not so much right now. This job he was offered didn't involve taking care of them.

"Secondly that's up to the other girls." With that, he left. Heading back to the dock just staring. Leaving a giggling orange hair nut case and a blushed. She never really found guys interested in her.

Duncan watched the blond standing at the water where that doc stood. Running his hand through his hair he mumbled something. He always wanted to join the army, airforce well mainly the marine corps. He screwed himself, he will never be allowed to join seeing how he was caught selling weed.

He is the black sheep of his family. Filled with cops along with detectives. His Uncle and mother being both, they have seen things. Murders, rape, kidnapping and all the above. The fought, killed and bleed to be where they are today. A massive portion of his actions was to grow taught, stronger then them so when the time comes he has the courage and strength to stand up top.

Or he watched many hero shows and comic books growing up.

All he knew. This Naruto fellow is on his last leg with that far off gaze. He already owns him a favor. He has been through hell serving. Even if he's Canadian he is still part of the U.S.A. He was about to courage up, the approach only to hear a scream for help.

He watched the blond, staring back. Strait at him. A slightly amused glance.

Duncan nodded, jogging back to the girl's cabin to help whatever is happening.

Naruto mumbling under his breath. He would bet it's that blond idiot screaming about a damn bug. He was wrong in a sense, half the camp screamed over a damn cockroach just one little bug.

"Whose bed?" He asked not amused at all. Looking at the nervous giant he glances back at the goth girl. "I'll fix it by tonight." He said as she just nodded, clearly not happy at all.

"Well, since you already broke a damn bed. I think you'll good to start. Let's go." He said as some didn't seem so happy.

"Serves tent is to are right, meet there every morning for breakfast, lunch is whenever called and dinner before every elementation, so around six. Go to bed early because we expect you to be ready to fight at seven. And no not real fighting and no we don't care whatever diet you have." He started ignoring a string of comments, he's not here to deal with spoiled brats.

"Trust me, what you'll be going through you'll burn plenty." He said telling the truth.

"Now" He started stepping to a campfire. "This is where meetings we are held. If Chris, Chef, Or I aren't there when we wake you you'll go here." He said as to random others showed up.

"Now for the teams. Screaming Gophers please line up to my left. Beth, Gwen, Heather, Trent, Cody, Katie, Justin, Owen, Lindsey, Noah, and leshawna." He said as said group stood together. "Punk keep doing that and your ass is grass." He yelled seeing said teen messing with some poor deer.

"You're the boss." He mumbled as the blond nodded, at least he listens.

"The rest of you are the killer bass." He said to toss the Hispanic girl a dark red banner.

You have an hour to change to your swimsuits and eat. See you then." He yelled walking off, he had to find the so-called host of this damn show.

 **Short Chapter I know but this is where the first episode ended if i Remeber, with Dj saying how hard can it be. So I'm cutting it off here.**


	2. Change of Writer

I am moving half way across country work. For those who have does this you know how much work this takes. So my friend who just posted his first story, **Truegiantdad** will be taking this stroy. So support him people who like my stuff. I will not be returning to typing stories so bye. Have a nice time.


End file.
